


Приключения Софронии Вудхоуп в Стране Фей

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Приключения Софронии Вудхоуп в Стране Фей

Жила-была в графстве Нортгемптоншир одна девица — не такая красивая, как Елена Троянская, не такая умная, как сэр Исаак Ньютон, не такая блестящая, как дамы из Олмака и не такая родовитая, как принцесса Шарлотта — в общем, обыкновенная хорошо воспитанная девица с десятью тысячами фунтов приданого, строгих правил и в меру образованная. Звали эту девицу Софрония Уоткинс. В возрасте двадцати семи лет Софрония вышла замуж за священника прихода Грейт-Хизерден и сделалась миссис Вудхоуп. 

Подобное начало не обещает повести романтической, полной роковых страстей, удивительных приключений, неземной любви и страшных тайн, не правда ли? 

А вот и неправда! 

Где бедный священник сомнительного происхождения может вдруг сделаться любимцем могущественного эльфа, чарами уничтожить этого эльфа, чтобы выручить из беды сразу пять прекрасных дев и по праву рождения унаследовать королевство фейри, там и у жены другого священника в подругах вдруг окажется эльфийская принцесса.

Любезный читатель уже наверняка запутался в эльфах и священниках, поэтому оставим экивоки и поясним, кто есть кто: бедного священника, ставшего королём, зовут Алессандро Симонелли, другого священника — Генри Вудхоуп, его жену — Софрония Вудхоуп, а её подруга, в девичестве именовавшаяся Изабеллой Газеркоул, ныне стала миссис Алессандро Симонелли и хозяйкой замка в Стране фей. 

Генри и Софрония Вудхоуп заключили брак самым обыкновенным образом, а Алессандро и Изабелла Симонелли — самым необыкновенным. 

После того, как Симонелли вступил во владение наследственным эльфийским королевством, его статус завидного жениха упрочился многократно. Стать супругой приходского священника сомнительного происхождения, единственным достоянием которого является его удивительно красивое лицо, — участь не самая завидная, но после возвращения магии на английскую землю заветной мечтой едва ли не каждой романтически настроенной девицы на островах стало выйти замуж за эльфийского правителя. 

Стоит ли удивляться, что пять сестёр Газеркоул, каждая из которых считала себя помолвленной с Алессандро Симонелли, едва не передрались между собой самым недостойным для девиц образом и едва не свели с ума маменьку, выясняя, кто из них всё же наденет желанное кольцо! 

Немного успокоившись, девицы приступили к Симонелли с вопросом, которую он любит больше и любит ли вообще какую-нибудь. Ведь предложение он сделал, как стало известно, дабы спасти их от ухаживаний Джона Каблука — эльфа консервативного воспитания, лишённого всяких представлений о сострадании и гигиене (если первое можно было простить, то второе, как вы понимаете, делало брачный союз совершенно невозможным). К тому же не так давно Джон Каблук уже заморил одну христианскую жену и непременно заморил бы вторую. 

Итак, барышни (Изабелла со слезами, Марианна с гневом, Генриетта с напускным безразличием, Китти со смехом, а Джейн с кротким терпением) окружили Алессандро и заявили, что готовы принять любой ответ, который он даст, но дать его он должен незамедлительно. 

Симонелли оказался в затруднении. Все пять барышень были на редкость хороши собой — каждая по-своему, умны — каждая по-своему, и он любил каждую из них, в чём и признался с величайшим сокрушением. 

— Так я и думала! — воскликнула Изабелла. 

— Хоть вы и несносные особы, а всё же мне сёстры, и я предпочту вам общество всех других несносных особ, — заявила Марианна. 

— Как это было мужественно с вашей стороны — спасти нас от этого ужасного эльфа! — воскликнула Генриетта. 

— Раз вы нас любите всех пятерых, так и женитесь на всех пятерых, — беззаботно промолвила Китти. 

— Разумеется, в Британии полигамия запрещена, однако в Стране фей подобные случаи не редкость, — кротко промолвила Джейн. — У Старика из Белой Башни было двенадцать жён одновременно, а у Джона Холлишуза — три, из которых две — христианки. 

— О Боже! — беспомощно промолвил Алессандро Симонелли. — Что это вы такое предлагаете? Я ведь священник!

— Ну так перестаньте быть священником! — нетерпеливо воскликнула Марианна. — Теперь, когда вам нужно управлять эльфийским королевством, у вас всё равно не останется времени, чтобы этим заниматься. 

— И не забывайте — мы помолвлены! — хором вскричали все остальные. 

Напрасно миссис Газеркоул и незадачливый жених уговаривали барышень одуматься (правда, не так уж рьяно: миссис Газеркоул грела мысль, что все пять её дочерей сделают прекрасную партию и не нужно уже будет тревожиться о том, за кого их пристроить в скудных женихами окрестностях Апперстон-хауса, а мистера Симонелли чрезвычайно привлекала мысль о женитьбе на всех пятерых милых ему особах). В конце концов девицы Газеркоул победили.

В другое время столь неординарный брак вызвал бы скандал, но в Англии бушевал настоящий магический ураган, повсеместно происходили удивительные вещи, и всем сделалось не до бывшего священника прихода Всех Надежд и пятерых его жён. 

Алессандро справедливо рассудил, что сестринская привязанность будет тем крепче, чем больше будет расстояние между сёстрами, и каждой из них подарил замок с прилегающими к нему лесами и угодьями (разумеется, все замки располагались в Стране фей). 

Изабелла, подруга Софронии, сделалась хозяйкой замка Золотых Яблок и Чёрного Терновника. 

Тот факт, что новоявленный эльфийский правитель некогда служил приходским священником, а остальные четыре его жены были не какими-то посторонними особами, а родными сёстрами Изабеллы, в глазах Софронии придавали этому странному браку не менее странную респектабельность. К тому же, мистер Симонелли несмотря на свою сомнительную фамилию, не имел в жилах ни капли итальянской крови. И он был богат. И эльфы вошли в моду. Знакомство с одним из них придало бы Софронии Вудхоуп вес в глазах общества, тем более, что речь шла о знатном фейри, а не о каком-нибудь волшебном плебее, который чинит башмаки, пьёт молоко из блюдечка, выставленного за порог, и спит на листе кувшинки. 

Вдобавок к этому, Софрония могла проявить определённую широту взглядов, ведь родная сестра Генри Вудхоупа не только была замужем за могущественным волшебником, но и провела целый год в качестве почётной гостьи некоего эльфийского джентльмена, очень любившего танцевать и закончившего свои дни так же печально, как Джон Каблук (поистине, благородным фейри с самого детства надлежит внушать, что не следует сильно привязываться к своим питомцам-людям — подобная любовь часто оказывается вредна для эльфийского здоровья). 

Наконец, Софрония Вудхоуп любила подругу, скучала по ней и хотела её повидать. Последнее соображение решило дело. 

Софрония поведала о своём намерении мужу — не без трепета, поскольку не уверена была в его реакции. К её удивлению, Генри Вудхоуп горячо одобрил идею визита. 

Оказалось, что он был знаком с Симонелли ещё по Кембриджу и весьма одобрял его скромный нрав и недюжинные познания в классических языках. Что касается чрезмерно красивой внешности Алессандро (тут в глазах мистера Вудхоупа появилось выражение какой-то мечтательности, которому достойный священник сам бы удивился, если бы увидел себя в этот момент в зеркале), то он ведь не виноват, что таким родился. 

— К слову, благодаря волшебным тропам путешествие не займёт много времени, дорогая, — добавил Генри Вудхоуп. — Одна из них, ведущая в Страну фей, начинается прямо за фермой старого Кэббиджа. 

Ободренная поддержкой мужа, Софрония написала подруге, и неделю спустя историческая поездка состоялась. 

Единственным неудобством был решительный отказ горничной миссис Вудхоуп отправиться вместе с хозяйкой в Страну фей, но Изабелла заверила, что предоставит в распоряжение Софронии столько горничных, сколько ей потребуется. 

Мистер Вудхоуп самолично доставил жену к началу тропы. Там, в тени старого дуба, её ожидала другая коляска, точнее, великолепная карета, в которую запряжена была пара превосходных коней невероятной изумрудной масти. Слуга погрузил багаж миссис Вудхоуп в карету, Софрония поцеловала мужа на прощание и отбыла. 

Лошади взяли с места в карьер. Никогда ещё миссис Вудхоуп не ездила так быстро. При этом её не трясло и не подбрасывало. Подняв шторку на окне, Софрония увидела плывущее рядом с каретой облако, в котором играли стрижи. Миссис Вудхоуп опустила шторку, подкрепилась холодной курицей и глотком кларета, поставила ноги на серебряный цилиндр, наполненный горячей водой, и крепко уснула. 

Разбудил её сильный толчок. Поправив капор, Софрония выглянула наружу и увидела свою любезную подругу Изабеллу.

Лакей открыл дверцу и помог миссис Вудхоуп выбраться наружу (попробуйте провести в карете часа три-четыре, а уж потом пеняйте Софронии на то, что она не выпорхнула, как фея!) 

Изабелла выглядела восхитительно. На ней было изумрудное шёлковое платье самого модного покроя, украшенное живыми бабочками, а в волосах цвели цветы — розы и жасмин. 

— Извини, что я такая растрёпанная, — сказала Изабелла, обнимая подругу. — Я тут просто с ног сбиваюсь. Замок такой запущенный, прислуга такая ленивая! Как ты добралась?

— Превосходно. Удивительная масть у этих лошадей. 

— О, моя милая, — проговорила миссис Симонелли, немного смутившись, — да ведь это кузнечики. 

Софрония оглянулась и поняла, что в карету вправду запряжена пара великолепных, лоснящихся, породистых кузнечиков. 

— Мне не нравятся волшебные кони, на которых ездит Алессандро, — объяснила Изабелла, увлекая подругу по мраморной лестнице, ведущей к парадным дверям замка. — У них человеческие глаза, и смотрят они предерзко. Ты, наверное, устала с дороги. Слуги проводят тебя в твою комнату и приготовят ванну. Не сомневайся, комната чистая. Я лично проследила, чтобы чистота была настоящая, а не наведённая чарами. 

Отведённая гостье спальня и вправду оказалась прелестной и неподдельно чистой. Софрония воткнула в корсаж булавку остриём вверх — верное средство развеять чары, и добилась лишь того, что горничная сбросила внешность краснощёкой деревенской девицы, обернувшись странным созданием с большими раскосыми глазами и парой кроличьих ушей. На расторопность горничной преображение никак не повлияло: она исправно наполнила ванну водой, принесла полотенца, а после помогла Софронии переодеться в её лучшее вечернее платье. 

В столовой Изабелла представила Софронию хозяину замка, своему законному супругу Алессандро Симонелли. 

Даже в скромной одежде священника мистер Симонелли был необыкновенно красив. Теперь же просто не было слов, чтобы описать его внешность. Софрония подумала, что ни за что на свете не хотела бы оказаться замужем за таким красивым мужчиной: рядом с ним она показалась себе невзрачной, как цветок подорожника рядом с пионом. Изабелла, с детства считавшаяся красавицей, на этот счёт не тревожилась. 

За обедом было много гостей, приятной внешности и превосходно одетых (в том числе чрезвычайно благородного облика чернокожий мужчина в серебряной короне, с которым все обходились с большим почтением, русская княжна, при более тщательном рассмотрении оказавшаяся лебедью, и юный китайский мандарин, на которого лебедь поглядывала несколько нервозно — как позже объяснила Изабелла, юноша был лисом-оборотнем). Кого за столом не было, так это сестёр Изабеллы: жены мистера Симонелли старались не собираться вместе во время светских мероприятий, чтобы не вызывать у гостей замешательства. 

Обед обещал быть очень приятным. Любимое платье миссис Вудхоуп из крепа цвета нарциссов выглядело очень мило и шло к её чёрным волосам, так что она не казалась сельской простушкой, на столе не было ананасов, которых Софрония на дух не переносила, а хозяева и гости казались настроенными дружелюбно и любезно. 

Софронию посадили между хозяевами. Алессандро расспрашивал её о Генри, которого прекрасно помнил, о делах прихода, о домашнем хозяйстве (он питал большую страсть к чистоте и порядку) и к концу обеда совершенно покорил миссис Вудхоуп своей практичностью и рассудительностью. 

После обеда к Софронии подошёл высокий джентльмен, которого можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не насмешливое выражение лица и рыжина в волосах, и выразил своё удовольствие тем, что может наконец познакомиться со своей новой родственницей. Разумеется, Софрония тотчас его узнала — она не раз видела портреты этого человека в собственном доме, в газетах и на фронтисписе «Истории и практики английской магии», первый том которой недавно был вновь выпущен издательством Меррея. 

— Я тоже очень польщена… очень взволнована встречей, мистер Стрендж, — проговорила Софрония тонким голосом, подавая ему вдруг задрожавшую руку.

Отчего-то неожиданное знакомство со свояком взволновало её сильнее, чем общество королей фейри. 

— Называйте меня Джонатаном, дорогая Софрония. Какие церемонии могут быть между родственниками? Как поживает Генри?

Выслушав сбивчивый отчёт о делах мистера Вудхоупа, Стрендж спросил про Арабеллу. Узнав, что она всё ещё в Италии, он погрустнел.

— Вы ведь часто пишете Изабелле, дорогая Софрония? — спросил он. — Когда Арабелла вернётся, напишите об этом. Возможно, я смогу передать жене весточку через Алессандро или одну из миссис Симонелли. 

— Может быть, Арабелла последует моему примеру, и вы увидитесь в Стране фей? — предположила Софрония.

— Вряд ли после своего похищения Арабелла захочет вновь ступить на волшебные земли. — Стрендж оглянулся, словно услышал некий зов. — Я с радостью побеседовал бы с вами ещё, милая Софрония, однако должен идти. Мистер Норрелл, к сожалению, не желает покидать аббатство Хартфью, а чары Башни Тьмы таковы, что мы не можем находиться далеко друг от друга подолгу. Передайте Генри моё восхищение столь удачным выбором супруги. — Стрендж поцеловал Софронии руку и исчез в одном из зеркал. 

После ужина начались танцы. 

Кадриль Софрония танцевала с хозяином замка, превосходным танцором, контрданс — с чёрным королём Стивеном, который также танцевал очень хорошо и с которым Софрония имела занимательную беседу относительно средств для чистки столового серебра. Затем миссис Вудхоуп пригласил на тур вальса китайский мандарин, ступавший так мягко и круживший свою партнёршу столь деликатно, что она была полностью им очарована. Особенно Софронию поразила грациозные движения пышного лисьего хвоста, ничуть не мешавшего его обладателю. 

Призрачная музыка звучала с балконов, на которых был укрыт оркестр, бальный зал заливал попеременно небесно-голубой и серебристый свет, а воздух в такт переливам музыки наполнялся то сияющей звёздной пылью с ароматом жасмина, то сапфировыми блёстками, почему-то ощутимо припахивающими рыбой. Должно быть, это было сделано с целью угодить всем гостям: кавалер Софронии с явным удовольствием вдыхал запах рыбы, а вот жасмин заставлял его морщиться. 

— Не правда ли, великолепные драконы? — промолвил мандарин, указывая на змееподобные фигуры с предлинными усами, извивающиеся на занавесях цвета кобальта. Драконам тоже было весело, поскольку они помахивали усами в такт музыке и подмигивали танцующим, словно подвыпившие фермеры на вечеринке. — За щекой у каждого — по дивной драконьей жемчужине. Однажды бедный мальчик пошёл к реке за водой и нашёл такую жемчужину. Он спрятал драгоценность в амбаре, и тот вмиг наполнился рисом. А когда староста деревни решил отобрать жемчужину у бедного мальчика, тот превратился в косматого, богатырского сложения человека с горящими глазами. Растолкав сельчан, он с рёвом кинулся к реке и напился воды. При этом из ноздрей у него повалил дым, волосы же лизали языки пламени. Сверкнула молния, ударил гром, и сельчане увидели дракона, расправляющего широкие крылья, чтобы взмыть в небо. Взлетев, дракон покружил немного у них над головами, потом с громким криком ринулся в реку. В том месте, где он вошёл в воду, поднялся высокий столб пара. Так явился на свет новый дракон.

Софрония, не имевшая представления о привычках и обычаях водяных драконов, нашла эту историю очень поучительной. 

Наконец, утомившись от танцев, она взяла стакан оршада и, обмахиваясь веером, присела на кушетку. К ней тотчас подошла Изабелла. 

— Надеюсь, тебе весело, дорогая? 

Софрония ответила, что ей давно не было так весело, вот только она совсем запыхалась и непременно должна передохнуть. 

— Тогда тебе нужно пройтись по саду! — сказала Изабелла. — Он был в ужасном состоянии, но мы с Алессандро привели его в пристойный вид. Теперь бывать там — одно удовольствие. Я найду тебе сопровождающего. 

— Нет-нет, не нужно, — запротестовала Софрония. — Мне хочется немного побыть одной. Я чуточку погуляю и вернусь.

— Как хочешь, дорогая. — Изабелла поманила одного из лакеев, который выглядел бы как обычный лакей, если бы не острые рожки, и поручила ему показать дорогу.

Очутившись на прохладной террасе, миссис Вудхоуп отпустила слугу и, спустившись по широким, чисто выметенным ступеням, углубилась в сад. 

Англию она покинула около полудня и успела изрядно отдохнуть до обеда, так что на дворе должна была уже стоять глубокая ночь, однако серебристый свет, заливавший окрестности, нимало не поблёк. Софрония решила, что спросит у Изабеллы, бывает ли в Стране фей ночь, и, если нет, когда они спят.

Усевшись на скамейку, миссис Вудхоуп допила оршад и залюбовалась видом. 

Замок Золотых Яблок и Чёрного Терновника был построен в лучших традициях магической архитектуры. Фасад украшали витые колонны и резные балконы, на позолоченных чугунных решётках изящной работы красовались черепа эльфов, людей и уроженцев княжеств Ада, убитых предыдущими владельцами замка. К серебристому цвету стен примешивался лиловый, серо-голубой и фиолетовый, и камни переливались, словно перья голубки. 

Гигантские стрекозы сновали над замковым рвом, охотясь на полупрозрачных зелёных человечков (Изабелла сказала, что они называются «пикси» и довольно разумны, хотя и проказливы). Одна стрекоза размером с коршуна схватил пикси, разорвала его своими ужасными челюстями, но не успела приступить к трапезе, как с карниза сорвалось существо, которое Софрония принимала за каменную горгулью и которое оказалось небольшим драконом, и в один миг слопало стрекозу вместе с её добычей, после чего вернулось на свой наблюдательный пост. 

Софрония обмахивалась веером, мечтательно наблюдая, как радужные крылья съеденной стрекозы кружатся в воздухе. Наконец миссис Вудхоуп наскучило сидеть на месте, и она решила пойти дальше. 

Некоторые деревья в саду напоминали обычные деревья из мира людей, некоторые отличались очень сильно. Больше всего Софронии понравились невысокие деревца с идеально круглыми кронами, усыпанные золотистыми плодами, от которых исходил сладкий аромат. Софрония немедленно решила, что плоды смертельно ядовиты (и это действительно было так). Некоторые растения, напротив, выглядели просто возмутительно. Например, был там куст с толстыми мясистыми листьями розового цвета, форма которых заставила Софронию залиться краской и отвернуться, устремив взор на полянку, поросшую прелестными цветами, напоминавшими серебристые звёзды. Миссис Вудхоуп была так расстроена увиденным ботаническим неприличием, что совершила необдуманный шаг, — сойдя с дорожки, она приблизилась к серебристым цветам и сорвала один из них. 

Тотчас её ослепила вспышка, похожая на разряд молнии, а в ушах громыхнуло. На миг у Софронии мелькнуло ужасное, нелепое подозрение — будто она превратилась в водяного дракона, однако, опомнившись, она обнаружила себя прежней. Увы, место, в котором она находилась, совершенно переменилось. 

Она стояла на дороге, едва видневшейся под слоем песка, переносимого ветром. В воздухе висело желтоватое марево. Софрония закашлялась и прикрыла лицо газовым шарфом. Вокруг простирались огромные холмы, засыпанные красным песком, из которого торчали голые чёрные деревья, утыканные колючками. 

Замок исчез. 

По пустыне бродили существа, имевшие отдалённое сходство с человеком, только куда выше ростом, укутанные с головы до ног в просторные белые одеяния, из-под которых свешивалось что-то наподобие стеклянных щупалец. Выглядели они несимпатичными, чтобы не сказать — опасными, и миссис Вудхоуп решила не вступать с ними в беседу, а поискать для расспросов более располагающую к себе личность. Оглядываясь в поисках надёжной дороги или пристойного строения, она машинально бросила наземь злополучный цветок. 

И вновь сверкнула молния. Вскрикнув, Софрония пошатнулась и прикрыла глаза рукой. Когда она отняла ладонь от лица, пейзаж вновь изменился. На этот раз она оказалась в местности, если не более приветливой, то, безусловно, всё-таки более подходящей для человеческого существа. 

Тропа, узкая и каменистая, вилась между зелёными уступами, поросшими густым сосновым лесом, а над ними вздымались вершины скал, подобные зубам огромного чудовища. Небо было голубое и ясное, в нём сияло солнце, похожее на начищенный таз для варки варенья, и снег на вершинах гор искрился так ослепительно, что от одного взгляда становилось холодно. Никаких созданий, с щупальцами или без оных, видно не было, однако из леса доносились звуки, которые с равным успехом можно было счесть как стонами ветра, так и волчьим воем. 

Софрония почувствовала, что страх, разлитый доселе по всему телу, собрался в один комок, твёрдый, как льдинка, — круглая льдинка величиной с вишню — и поместился в центре её существа. (Тут всякому станет ясно, что Софрония была храбрая молодая дама: у обычного мужчины, оказавшегося на её месте, льдинка была бы размером с грецкий орех, у обычной женщины — с персик или апельсин, а у робкой особы любого пола — с добрый ананас). Тем не менее, Софрония посчитала свою боязнь недостойной английской леди и жены английского священника, преодолела дрожь и тошноту и двинулась дальше. 

Вскоре она вошла в сосновый бор. Почва здесь была ровная, тропу покрывал слой мягко пружинящей хвои, и идти было легко. Тропа вилась между высокими, лишённые веток стволами, уходившими вверх, словно стройные золотистые колонны. 

Софрония ощутила усталость, платье под мышками неприятно увлажнилось, лёгкие туфельки, предназначенные для ходьбы по коврам и паркету, намокли, а подошвы держались на ленточке и молитве. Однако делать было нечего, и миссис Вудхоуп шла себе да шла, пока дорогу ей не преградило упавшее дерево. 

Дерево было не одно: компанию ему составлял человечек не больше фута ростом, с острым личиком, в красном колпачке, зелёном кафтане и коротких кожаных штанах, заканчивающихся над тем местом, где у людей бывают колени. У человечка колен не было, потому что его ноги изгибались в другую сторону. Мохнатые, как у козла, они заканчивались копытцем. В обычное время человечек тотчас ускакал бы от Софронии прежде, чем она успела бы задать ему вопрос, но сейчас он не мог двигаться, потому что одна из его ног застряла в расщепленном стволе. Увидев приближающуюся миссис Вудхоуп, человечек весь затрясся, стащил с головы колпачок и закрыл им лицо. 

— Не бойся, — сказала Софрония. — Я хочу тебе помочь.

Она осмотрела расщеплённый ствол и попыталась отогнуть часть, защемившую копытце.

— Ой-ой-ой! — запричитал человечек. — Как больно! 

Софрония велела ему не хныкать и быть мужчиной, после чего взяла валявшийся у тропы сук, вставила его в щель и поворачивала до тех пор, пока человечек не освободился. Вырвавшись из плена, он испустил радостный вопль и, хромая, отбежал на несколько ярдов.

— Подожди! Может быть, ты знаешь, как мне вернуться в королевство Золотого Яблока и Чёрного Терновника? 

Человечек высоко подпрыгнул на месте, как фигурка на пружинке, какие упрятывают в шкатулки, после чего скрылся за поваленным стволом, из-за которого выглядывали только его глаза. 

— Ты из свиты короля Алессандро?

— Я — подруга королевы Изабеллы. 

— Алессандро Симонелли — добрый король. Эльфийские короли уж очень важные да надутые, а если ты им попадёшься, так и норовят запытать тебя до смерти, просто для смеху, — поделился человечек. — Вы, люди, гораздо добрее, хотя и глупее во сто крат. Прямо в замок ты вернуться не сможешь. Ступай до развилки, где лежит камень с надписью «…коня потеряешь…», а что было написано до коня и что после, никто не знает, потому что камень очень старый, а от камня поверни направо. Там будет поляна, а за ней холм, а на холме — дом с белыми стенами и соломенной крышей, а вокруг — большой сад. Спросишь у хозяйки дома, как тебе вернуться, она поможет. Если захочет, конечно. Самое важное — не сходить с тропинки. Это очень важно! Тропинка может начать меняться у тебя под ногами, тебе может показаться, что она ведёт в обратную сторону, но что бы ни случилось, оставайся на ней. 

Софрония спорить не собиралась и зашагала в указанном направлении, на всякий случай стараясь запоминать каждое дерево и валун, мимо которых проходила. 

Несмотря на подробное объяснение человечка с копытцами, Софрония умудрилась пропустить поворот к домику. Лишь наткнувшись на второй камень-указатель («…направо пойдёшь — у… бы…»), она опомнилась и пошла назад по тропе, внимательно глядя на обочины. Нужный камень был плотно оплетён ежевикой, сразу и не разглядишь. Ответвление тропинки тоже пряталось под густыми ветвями неизвестного кустарника, немного похожего на жимолость и усыпанного мелкими чёрными ягодами. Софрония осторожно отвела их в сторону, стараясь не выпачкаться соком ягод. Когда она ступила на боковую тропку, ей показалось, будто та вздрогнула и выгнулась, как спина норовистой лошади. Софрония невольно пробормотала: «Ну-ну, милая! Не надо бояться. Мы не будем прыгать через ограду», как всегда делала с охотничьими гунтерами. Должно быть, тропинка почувствовала, что миссис Вудхоуп и вправду не склонна к совершению безрассудств, поскольку больше не вздрагивала и не пыталась ускользнуть из-под ног. 

Вскоре Софрония вышла на поляну. Как и обещал ей человечек, в четверти мили от поворота на холме стоял белый домик с соломенной крышей, а вокруг простирался великолепный сад из множества деревец — небольших, футов в шесть высотой, с гладкими светло-розовыми стволами и плотными кронами. На ветвях наливались соком чудесные румяные персики, от одного взгляда на которые рот наполнялся слюной, а рука сама тянулась к ветке. Однако что-то в душе миссис Вудхоуп препятствовало тому, чтобы немедленно утолить голод и жажду. Была то осторожность или врождённое уважение к чужой собственности, но Софрония ничего не тронула и продолжала свой путь, глядя прямо перед собой, дабы не соблазняться.

— А дома ли хозяйка? — спросила она саму себя. — И уместно ли будет нанести ей визит? Что, если она не принимает?

— Милая моя, драгоценнейшая девица, — протянул низкий, томный, мурлыкающий голос, — я принимаю, всегда принимаю, только знать бы что. 

Софрония не подпрыгнула и не испустила ужасающего вопля, хотя была к этому чрезвычайно близка. Медленно повернувшись, она обнаружила прямо за своей спиной леди, которую сочла хозяйкой поместья. Поскольку нельзя было предположить, что оная леди тихонько кралась за Софронией с того момента, как та вступила в пределы сада, миссис Вудхоуп разумно решила, что хозяйка сада попросту возникла из ниоткуда, едва о ней заговорили. 

Дама эта была очень высока и худа, с раскосыми зелёными глазами. В светлых волосах сиял полумесяц из белого металла, усыпанный бриллиантами, а чёрное платье из роскошного бархата всё было усажено репьями и обрывками сорных трав. Стоило даме приблизиться, как репьи превратились в драгоценности и золотое шитьё, и только отвернувшись и глядя на даму краешком глаза, можно было увидеть её истинный облик. На её груди поблёскивал монокль на цепочке, сплетённой из сухой травы (а если глядеть прямо — из тончайшей золотой проволоки). Даму сопровождал человек очень маленького роста, но при этом очень кряжистый и, очевидно, большой любитель поесть: изумрудно-зелёный жилет, надетый поверх рубашки, был ему столь тесен, что карлик напоминал монгольфьер. Борода, похожая на чёрное грозовое облако, придавала карлику суровый вид, однако взгляд у него был приветливый.

— Меня зовут миссис Генри Вудхоуп, — представилась Софрония. — Я гостила в замке Золотого Яблока и Чёрного Терновника у короля Алессандро Симонелли и моей подруги королевы Изабеллы, но в силу некоторых обстоятельств оказалась перенесена в ваши прекрасные места. Один добрый прохожий подсказал мне, что вы можете оказать мне любезность и указать дорогу к Замку. 

— Дорогая миссис Генри…

— Просто миссис Вудхоуп, с вашего позволения. Генри — имя моего мужа.

— О, вы называетесь не своим именем! — восхитилась хозяйка сада. — Как это предусмотрительно! Если кто-то захочет заклясть вас, то чары падут на вашего мужа. Очаровательно! Я бы непременно завела такой обычай, жаль только, я не замужем. Как же вас зовут на самом деле?

— На самом деле… — Софрония запнулась, смущённая словами о чарах. — На самом деле меня никак не зовут. Матушка хотела назвать меня Гармонией, а батюшка… э-э-э… Плазмодией, и они не могли прийти к единому мнению, так что решили вообще никак меня не называть. 

Софрония мысленно извинилась перед родителями, хотя в юности странное имя доставляло ей такое неудобство, что она действительно предпочла бы, чтобы её вообще никак не называли. 

— Не соблаговолите ли представиться? — спросила она, желая поскорее оставить неудобную тему.

— Можешь называть меня Блестящей Дамой, — разрешила хозяйка сада, и Софрония тотчас поняла, что поступила правильно, скрыв своё подлинное имя. 

— Я так и подумала, — сказала она кротко и сделала реверанс, что чрезвычайно понравилось хозяйке. 

— Чего тебе, наконец, надо? — спросила Блестящая Дама карлика, который шаркал ногами и кашлял, пытаясь привлечь внимание хозяйки. 

— Вероятно, ваш помощник хочет, чтобы вы и его представили? — предположила Софрония.

Карлик осклабился и радостно закивал. 

— Он всего лишь садовник, — бросила Блестящая Дама. — Его зовут Зелёный Мох. 

— У вас великолепные сады, — отозвалась Софрония, обрадованная тем, что разговор коснулся безопасного предмета. — Это, кажется, персиковые деревья?

— Ах, не знаю! — воскликнула Блестящая Дама, почему-то раздражаясь. — Всем этим занимается Зелёный Мох. Но плоды изумительно вкусные, не правда ли?

— Полагаю, что так, — мужественно ответила Софрония, стараясь выглядеть не слишком голодной. 

— Неужели вы их не пробовали?

— Без разрешения хозяев? Разумеется, нет.

Блестящая Дама поглядела на Софронию сквозь монокль.

— Гм. Действительно, — произнесла она обескураженным тоном. Видимо, с такими случаями ей сталкиваться ещё не доводилось. — Но ведь вы, вероятно, голодны и хотите пить. Отчего бы вам не перекусить немного? Я разрешаю.

— Не знаю, удобно ли это, — неуверенно проговорила Софрония. 

Ей очень хотелось персиков, но Блестящая Дама явно что-то затевала. К тому же Зелёный Мох, встав вполоборота, скроил испуганную гримасу и незаметно покачал головой. 

Блестящая Дама подошла ближе, раздвинув губы в хищной улыбке:

— Ну разумеется, вы можете отведать этих плодов, дорогая. Вы можете даже остаться в этих чудесных садах навсегда, коль скоро они вам так понравились…

— Благодарю вас за гостеприимство, но это лишнее, — поспешно сказала Софрония. — Муж будет по мне тосковать.

— Он вас скоро забудет, дорогая, и женится снова, — утешила её Блестящая Дама. — А мы с вами будем премило проводить время под этими грушами…

— Персиками, — поправил карлик.

Блестящая Дама оскалилась, обнажив острые, как иглы, белые зубы и топнула ногой. 

— Под грушами, я сказала!

— Ваше предложение очень соблазнительно, — проговорила Софрония. — Если вам угодно, я заплачу…

— Нет-нет, милая, какие счёты! Вам нужно только лишь… — Блестящая Дама вынула из-за корсажа платочек и встряхнула его. Платочек превратился в длинный пергаментный свиток. — Всего лишь подписать здесь. Это никакая не плата, а просто что-то вроде надписи в памятном альбоме, пустая формальность.

Дама хихикнула и вынула из причёски воронье перо, кончик которого тотчас почернел, напитавшись чернилами. 

Чего Блестящая Дама не знала, так это того, что брат Софронии был юрист и настолько любил свою профессию, что готов был делиться её тонкостями и премудростями с любым заинтересованным слушателем, какового всегда находил в своей скромной сестре. 

Софрония взяла свиток и прочла его самым внимательным образом, обратив особое внимание на примечания, сделанные мелким почерком. 

— Не кажется ли вам, что проценты за пользование персиками — вечность, проведённая в садах, — чуточку завышены?

— Глупости, моя дорогая. Ведь взамен я научу вас кататься на коньках.

— Но здесь нет катка.

— Но если бы он был, я бы вас научила!

Блестящая Дама выглядела рассерженной, поэтому Софрония сочла за благо вновь углубиться в примечания. Наконец её взгляд упал на нужное.

— Контракт аннулируется… — прочла она вслух.

— Нет! — вскричала Блестящая Дама.

— Аннулируется, если произнести громко…

— Нет! — Блестящая Дама шагнула вперёд, протягивая руку с вытянувшимися вдруг когтями, чтобы вырвать пергамент. 

—… имя «Комассу». Комассу! 

Сад осветила голубая вспышка. Руку Софронии пронзило болью, пергамент вспыхнул и рассыпался в пыль. Блестящая Дама исчезла без следа. 

— Так-то! — произнёс карлик с удовольствием. — Давненько я этого ждал. Старая ведьма эта Комассу: помогает выпутываться из беды и тут же впутывает в новую, и к тому же которую тысячу лет мне хозяйка, а всё никак не научится отличать персики от груш. Она, наверное, теперь за много миров отсюда. 

— Не могу сказать, что меня это печалит, — призналась Софрония. 

— Попробуй персики, досточтимая дама, — предложил Зелёный Мох. — Они в этом столетии на диво удались, и никто-то их не ест, кроме меня. Я уже и варений наварил, и компотов, не знаю, что с ними делать.

— А ваша… Блестящая Дама?

— Она ничего, кроме мяса, в рот не берёт, — угрюмо ответил карлик. 

Софрония вздрогнула, вспомнив острые белые клыки Дамы. 

— Ешь, не бойся, — сказал Зелёный Мох, неверно истолковав замешательство миссис Вудхоуп. — Никаких контрактов. Я и писать-то не умею.

Поблагодарив его, Софрония сорвала ближайший плод и надкусила. На вкус он был поистине волшебен. Миссис Вудхоуп сама не заметила, как съела полдюжины — невоздержанность, совершенно ей несвойственная! Опомнившись, она поблагодарила Зелёного Мха ещё раз и замешкалась, раздумывая, как бы достать носовой платок, не испачкав сумочку липким соком. 

— Ты можешь не платить за плоды, досточтимая дама, ежели окажешь мне услугу, — сказал карлик, улыбаясь.

Софрония поглядела на него с настороженным вопросом во взоре.

— Вытри руки о мою бороду.

Предложение напугало миссис Вудхоуп.

— И всё? — спросила она тонким голосом.

— Какая награда может быть драгоценнее прикосновения руки прекрасной дамы? — ответил карлик с плотоядной мечтательностью. — Клянусь не мыть бороду в ближайшие триста лет, дабы сохранить капли сока, упавшие с твоих пальцев! 

Софрония испуганно хихикнула и поспешно, не давая себе времени подумать, вытерла руки о самый край длинной бороды. Она не была уверена, что нескольких монет, имевшихся в кошельке, хватит для оплаты чудесных персиков. 

Для довольно опрометчивого поступка, совершенного Софронией, имелась ещё одна причина, в которой миссис Вудхоуп не призналась бы не только лучшей подруге, но даже и себе самой. У Софронии было много достоинств, которые признавали за ней другие, как-то: скромность, хозяйственность и прекрасные манеры, однако никто ещё не называл её «прекрасной дамой» и не полагал прикосновение её руки ценностью большей, чем деньги. 

— Благодарю тебя, Зелёный Мох, — произнесла она, краснея. — А теперь не скажешь ли, как мне добраться до замка Золотого Яблока и Чёрного Терновника?

— Очень просто. — Карлик сорвал персик, в одну секунду обглодал его до косточки, а косточку бросил на тропинку. — Ступай за этой косточкой, она приведёт тебя в Княжество хрустальных гор, а тамошняя правительница живо отправит тебя по адресу.

Звучало всё это довольно зловеще, но в иных обстоятельствах выбирать не приходится, поэтому Софрония распрощалась с Зелёным Мхом и пошла за косточкой, катящейся впереди.

Выйдя из сада, миссис Вудхоуп не увидела уже ни сосновых лесов, ни заснеженных скал. Небо снова стало серебристым, и не было в нём ни солнца, ни облаков. Далеко на горизонте сияли островерхие башенки замка, точно отлитые из серебра, — казалось, будто богатый сервиз поставили посреди стола, покрытого вместо скатерти камышом. Стеклянные горы вбирали в себя свет, исходящий от неба, и отражали его, так что замок, возвышавшийся над равниной, и все окрестности купались в этом сиянии. Жёсткая голубоватая трава волнами качалась под ветром. Софрония словно вдруг очутилась в подводном царстве. 

Косточка катилась споро, замок становился всё ближе, и Софрония увидела раскинутые посреди равнины пёстрые шатры. Обитатели тоже её заметили: между шатров произошло бурное движение. Вскоре навстречу миссис Вудхоуп выдвинулся кортеж, и это было весьма кстати, поскольку сама она совершенно обессилела. 

— Я не схожу с тропы! — сказала она, когда процессия, состоящая из дюжины пышно одетых дам и такого же количества рыцарей в латах, с оружием грозного вида, поравнялась с нею. 

— Весьма благоразумно, — одобрила дама, возглавлявшая кавалькаду. — Здесь много колючек, а ваши туфли совсем истрепались. 

— Я танцевала на балу и совсем не планировала путешествовать, — объяснила Софрония плачевное состояние своей одежды. — Это вышло случайно.

— Страна фей, моя дорогая, — философски промолвила дама. — Здесь всё случайно. Вы человек, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Целиком и полностью, ваше… — Софрония быстро оценила облик дамы, не упустив небольшой короны, вплетённой в роскошные иссиня-чёрные волосы незнакомки, —…ваше высочество. 

Дама улыбнулась. 

— Что мне нравится в людях, — сказала она, — так это их сообразительность. Эльфы могущественны, но туповаты. И, конечно, отсутствие этой отвратительной совершенной красоты, из-за которой мы все на одно лицо. 

— Если бы все обитатели волшебных земель были на одно ваше лицо, это стало бы для них величайшим благом, — любезно ответила Софрония, — но совершенная красота здесь, как и в мире людей, достаётся немногим.

Она нисколько не обиделась, что самой ей в красоте бесповоротно отказали. Она знала, что лицо у ней приятное, а большего и не хотела. По мнению миссис Вудхоуп, чрезмерная красота, как и чрезмерное богатство приносили их обладательницам одни только хлопоты. (Как уже мог заметить внимательный читатель, Софрония имела своё мнение обо всех вещах, в том числе и вовсе ею неизведанных.) 

Комплимент даме понравился. Она захлопала в ладоши, потом обернулась к сопровождающим и сказала:

— Учитесь, как нужно льстить вашей повелительнице, дурочки! 

Фрейлины тотчас зарыдали. У одних вместо слёз из глаз падали жемчужины, у других — майские жуки. В целом зрелище было презанимательное, и Софрония наблюдала за ним с большим интересом. 

— Знаете ли вы, где находитесь? 

— Полагаю, в Княжестве хрустальных гор, — осторожно сказала Софрония.

— Именно так. Мы — принцесса Элизия, правительница княжества, — дама величественно кивнула, в то время как Софрония сделала глубокий книксен, — эти вот неряхи — мои фрейлины, а вон там на гору карабкаются мои женихи. Такое я им дала испытание. Не желаете ли отдохнуть и переодеться? 

— Это было бы чудесно, — слабо вымолвила Софрония, ощутив всю степень своей непричёсанности. 

В одну минуту её усадили на коня и препроводили в разноцветный шатёр, где Софронии приготовили ванну, вытерли, причесали, переодели в чудесное платье из шёлка, который ткут в Баал-Зебубии, одном из королевств Ада, из волос утончённейших куртизанок, отбывающих там наказание за особо причудливые грехи. Разумеется, миссис Вудхоуп об этом не подозревала, не то даже не прикоснулась бы к платью, а так надела его с большим удовольствием, восхитившись красотой, лёгкостью и добротностью ткани.   
Как сказал бы мистер Вудхоуп, «многия знания — многия печали». 

Когда с туалетом было покончено, Софронию препроводили под навес из серебристого газа, где принцесса Элизия услаждала себя чаем.

— Присаживайтесь, моя дорогая, — произнесла эльфийская правительница самым любезным тоном. — Рада видеть, что теперь вы одеты подобающим образом. Взгляните на ту гору. Чудесный вид, не правда ли?

Вид и вправду был изрядный. Навес располагался перед горой, превосходящей высотой прославленный Монблан и состоящей из хрусталя столь чистого и прозрачного, что сквозь него можно было бы видеть простирающуюся вокруг долину, если бы этому не препятствовало множество рыцарей в роскошных одеждах, карабкающихся по хрустальным тропам и расселинам. 

Софрония широко раскрыла глаза и ничего не сказала, не уверенная в том, как сие надлежит понимать. 

— Вы представить себе не можете, сколько хлопот доставляют неподходящие женихи, — конфиденциальным тоном сообщила принцесса Элизия Софронии.

Та прекрасно это представляла: на её десять тысяч фунтов приданого в своё время слетелось немало упомянутых субъектов.

— Боже мой! — ответила она с видом величайшего сочувствия. 

Прибавить она ничего не успела, так как принцесса Элизия развернула веер и как бы невзначай помахала им в сторону горы. В этот самый момент рыцарь сорвался с горы и покатился в пропасть. 

Одни фрейлины засмеялись и забили в ладоши, другие зарыдали, усыпав пол павильона жемчужинами и майскими жуками, а принцесса задумчиво сложила веер и, бросив его на стол, налила горячего чая для себя и гостьи.

— Очень хорошо, — промолвила она. — У него на шее была премерзкая родинка в виде жабы. Если бы я вышла за него замуж, всё равно пришлось бы его отравить. Вам с молоком?

— Да, благодарю вас. Но не слишком ли это жестоко — испытывать женихов подобным образом? Проще было бы им отказать. 

— Вам, верно, никогда не делал предложения эльф, — утомлённо сказала принцесса Элизия. — Здешние князья и рыцари не понимают слова «нет». Им всё кажется, что это «да», высказанное каким-то особым образом. Единственный способ от них отделаться — согласиться на предложение, однако прибавить к нему условие, которое непременно нужно исполнить, не то ничего не выйдет. И поверьте, чем труднее условие и чем вернее оно грозит гибелью, тем слаще оно моим женихам. К тому же, — принцесса Элизия опустила глаза с примерной кротостью, — в жизни принцессы так мало развлечений! И если кто-то вообразит, будто балы и охота — это весело, пусть проведёт за балами и охотой три тысячи лет, а там поглядим, каково-то ему будет веселиться. То ли дело поставить павильон близ стеклянной горы и, попивая чай, наблюдать, как женихи карабкаются! Отведайте этого кекса с тмином: сегодня он отменно удался.

За длинный, длинный вечер, полный блужданий и приключений, даже воспоминание об обеде, данном в доме Симонелли, улетучились, и Софронию терзал ужасный, неприличный даме её положения и воспитания голод. И потом, она уже съела персики из сада Зелёного Мха и Блестящей Дамы. Если миссис Вудхоуп было суждено остаться в Стране фей навсегда, она хотя бы останется сытой. 

Поэтому Софрония отдала должное и кексу с тмином, и пирогу со сливами, и апельсиновому торту, и взбитым сливкам с шоколадной крошкой и засахаренными крылышками пикси, и всё это — вприглядку с мучениями очередного рыцаря, вздумавшего не просто влезть на гору, но и втащить на неё своего боевого коня. Кончилось это тем, что рыцарь благополучно отправился в пропасть, а конь закрепился на середине горы, врубившись в хрусталь подковами, и жалобно ржал, пока принцесса Элизия не отрядила для его спасения слуг на верховых грифонах. Ко всеобщей радости конь был доставлен в безопасное место и теперь уже радостным ржанием восславил беспримерную доброту и великодушие принцессы. 

Тем временем принцесса расспрашивала миссис Вудхоуп о её семейной жизни, о мире людей, о привычках и обыкновениях этих удивительных существ, а также о тысяче прочих вещей. Софрония отвечала с большой готовностью и прониклась к своей собеседнице искренней симпатией. В приливе откровенности она даже чуть было не сказала, что до поездки в Страну фей считала эльфов самыми невоспитанными и нечистоплотными созданиями на свете, но вовремя поняла, что это откровение может быть неправильно понято. 

— Смеркается, — сказала принцесса Элизия, подбирая трен платья и поднимаясь. — Прервём испытание и устроим большой ночной пир для всех, кто остался в живых. Похмельные рыцари делают презабавные кульбиты, скатываясь в пропасть! Дорогая дама Софрония, вы так пришлись мне по душе, что я готова хоть сейчас сделать вас своей фрейлиной. Однако я всецело сознаю важность семьи: оттого-то я так внимательно отношусь к выбору супруга. Вы можете стать моей фрейлиной, когда овдовеете, а сейчас мои слуги по вашему выбору доставят вас в Замок Золотых Яблок и Чёрного Терновника либо прямиком в ваш достопочтенный дом. Должна вас предупредить: пока вы отсутствовали, к королеве Изабелле пожаловала в гости её сестра, королева Китти, и они ужасно поссорились из-за фасона шляпки a la «котёл Дагды»: можно ли крепить к ней вуальку или это вульгарность и архитектурное излишество. К несчастью, король Алессандро осмелился отдать предпочтение вкусам королевы Китти, и теперь королева Изабелла закрылась в своих покоях, а над замком Золотых Яблок и Чёрного Терновника идёт дождь из лягушек, слизней и гнилых яблок. Право, когда у мужчины пять жён, он должен научиться держать при себе своё мнение о шляпках!

Софрония от души согласилась с принцессой Элизией, добавив, что мужчина должен держать при себе своё мнение о шляпках, даже если у него всего одна жена, и попросила доставить её в Грейт-Хизерден. 

Хоть Изабелла и была её дорогой подругой, но в печали она и в мире людей становилась совершенно несносной, и страшно было представить, что она способна натворить, будучи эльфийской королевой. 

Перед отъездом принцесса Элизия расцеловала Софронию в обе щеки и вручила флакончик, в котором плескалась подозрительная жидкость пурпурного цвета.

— Если вам захочется стать моей фрейлиной пораньше, достаточно капнуть в чай вашего дорогого супруга три капельки из этого флакона, — сказала она, — и вы будете совершенно свободны.

Принцесса Элизия и вправду была очень добра и великодушна. 

Подле павильона уже собрались уцелевшие рыцари-женихи: все как на подбор прекрасные, нарядные, в сверкающих, изукрашенных золотыми насечками доспехах, под знамёнами, вышитыми шёлком и мелкими косточками, на великолепных скакунах с человеческими глазами. У одного из рыцарей был даже конь с человеческими ступнями, обутыми в модные штиблеты. Софрония понадеялась, что бедного коня не заставят карабкаться на гору вместе с хозяином. 

Для миссис Вудхоуп снарядили карету, выдолбленную из первосортной тыквы и украшенную золотыми фонариками. Впряжённые в карету грифоны рыли земли лапами и щёлкали клювами друг на друга и на рыцарей, но не по злобе, а от избытка ретивости.

— Ваш багаж уже в карете, — сказала принцесса Элизия. — Королева Изабелла прислала вам пожелания доброго пути и просила передать, что непременно напишет позже — ей очень важно ваше мнение о шляпках a la «котёл Дагды», — но сначала она должна остановить дождь из лягушек, слизней и гнилых яблок, только, к несчастью, ума не приложит, как ей это сделать. С волшебством, совершённым в гневе, всегда так: накликать проклятие проще простого, зато потом голову сломаешь, соображая, как его отменить и как вообще тебе удалось такое сделать. Имейте это в виду, дорогая дама Софрония, если в гневе захотите наградить мужа, к примеру, рогами. 

Миссис Вудхоуп заверила, что в мыслях не держала ничего подобного и вообще никогда не гневается, чем привела принцессу Элизию в окончательный восторг, и прощание затянулось бы надолго, если бы голодные рыцари, раздосадованные тем, что им сегодня не удалось сломать себе шею, не подняли шум, требуя пира и танцев. 

Печально вздохнув, принцесса Элизия помахала платком на прощание и удалилась в окружении фрейлин, лакеев, музыкантов, женихов и их коней. Конь в модных штиблетах подмигнул Софронии, и та поняла, почему Изабелла предпочитает кузнечиков. 

Карета–тыква изнутри была обита шёлком, а сиденья оказались такими мягкими, что, усевшись, Софрония тотчас уснула и пробудилась лишь от толчка, когда карета опустилась на землю. Грифоны выполнили приказ принцессы Элизии и доставили миссис Вудхоуп прямо к порогу Хизерден-хауса. Конюх Джордж и его помощник, очень кстати случившиеся у крыльца, помогли Софронии выйти и выгрузили её багаж, громко восхищаясь статями грифонов.

— Здоровские слуги у госпожи Симонелли, миссус, — сказал Джордж. — Ишь как начистили рыжих: в бока можно глядеться! 

Софрония не стала разубеждать конюха, тем более, что кузнечики Изабеллы тоже были на диво ухожены, и только кивнула. 

Упряжка грифонов прянула ввысь, совершила круг над двором и стремительно повернула к дому, пролетев над головами конюхов, так что поднятым ветром с Джорджа сорвало картуз. На миг Софронии показалось, что грифоны высадят окно и влетят прямо в гостиную, но они всего лишь воспользовались отражением в стекле, чтобы перенестись обратно в Страну фей. Вздохнув с облегчением, Софрония вошла в дом и сбросила салоп на руки подоспевшей горничной. 

— Мистер Вудхоуп дома? — спросила она.

— Да, мэм. Только-только вернулся: договаривался со сквайром насчёт ярмарки. 

— Какой ярмарки? — удивилась Софрония.

— Ну как же, мэм, — рождественской. 

— Какое сегодня число, Мэгги?

— Двадцатое декабря, мэм. 

Только теперь Софрония осознала, что во дворе лежал снег, а стало быть, она пробыла в Стране фей не один день, а больше месяца. А может быть, и больше года. 

На её месте другая дама вскричала бы: «Боже мой!», или «Какой ужас!», или даже «Батюшки-светы!», а то и упала бы в обморок. Но не такова была Софрония. 

— А какой нынче год, Мэгги? — уточнила она.

— Семнадцатый, мэм, — ответила горничная, с опаской глядя на госпожу.

— Стало быть, всё в порядке, — заключила Софрония, отдавая Мэгги шляпку и поправляя волосы. — До ярмарки почти неделя, мы вполне успеем подготовиться. 

Мистер Вудхоуп отдыхал перед камином, положив ноги на каминную решётку и потягивая портвейн. 

— Здравствуй, дорогая, — сказал он, поднимаясь и целуя жену в щёку. — Как поездка?

— Прекрасно. Мистер Симонелли передавал тебе привет. Прости, я немного задержалась.

— В самом деле? — рассеянно ответил мистер Вудхоуп, возвращаясь к газете. — Я и не заметил. 

Миссис Вудхоуп посмотрела на мужа долгим пристальным взглядом. С одной стороны, она была рада, что супруг не учинил скандала по поводу её длительного отсутствия. С другой стороны, бывают моменты, когда даже женщина, не имеющая привычки гневаться, охотно обрушила бы на голову своего благоверного дождь из лягушек или заставила его карабкаться на стеклянную гору. 

— Ты только подумай, дорогая, — продолжал мистер Вудхоуп безмятежно, — в Гайд-парке произошла магическая дуэль: двое стренджистов против двоих норреллитов. Дело приняло опасный оборот, когда один из дуэлянтов применил заклинание Огненных стрел, а его противник вызвал джинна, однако противников успели развести до того, как они стёрли город с лица земли. Пострадала часть парка и один проповедник-методист, которого случайно превратили в статую. 

Тут лицо мистера Вудхоупа приняло не совсем христианское выражение сдержанного злорадства, а Софрония позвонила и попросила чаю. 

— Что там с ярмаркой? — спросила она.

— Полагаю, я всё устроил. 

— Да, дорогой?

— Почти. Осталось уладить мелочи. Очень хорошо, что ты вернулась. Мистер Пенсвик задавал мне какие-то вопросы по поводу павильонов, и ещё что-то насчёт стульев, потом приходила миссис Уотерс из Комитета вспомоществования бедным семьям по поводу корзинок для сироток, и эта докучливая Пайпс — не понимаю, почему я должен высказываться по поводу рождественских украшений? 

Миссис Вудхоуп охотно согласилась, что приходскому священнику незачем высказываться относительно столь низменных предметов, достаточно уже того, что он произносит проповеди, на которых почти никто не засыпает. О решении вопросов относительно стульев, украшений и корзинок для сирот позаботится его жена. 

— Кто-нибудь ещё приходил? 

— Бедная миссис Джингл.

— Ах, бедная миссис Джингл, — повторила Софрония невыразительным тоном. — Разве она входит в комитет по устройству рождественской ярмарки?

— Кажется, нет. Бедняжка всего лишь ищет сочувствия. Она слишком молода, чтобы быть вдовой.

— Это ненадолго, — заметила Софрония всё так же невыразительно. 

— Несчастная не знает покоя с тех пор, как скончался её супруг. 

Софрония подумала, что это справедливо — мистер Джингл при жизни тоже не знал покоя. Разумеется, сказать этого она не могла, и потому на её лице выразилось сочувствие к тягостному положению несчастной вдовы. 

— Когда слёзы льются из её невинных синих глаз, кажется, что перед тобою плачущий ангел, а её нежные пальчики так и дрожат в твоей руке… 

Лицо Софронии не выдержало и приняло выражение, далёкое от сочувственного. 

— Надеюсь, мне удалось её утешить, — продолжал мистер Вудхоуп.

— В самом деле? Каким же образом? 

— Я сказал, что супруг её обрёл счастье в лучшем из миров и, если Господь будет милостив, их любящие сердца скоро соединятся в горних высях. 

— Дорогой Генри, я знала, что на тебя можно положиться! — произнесла Софрония с чувством. — Никто не сможет подбодрить скорбящую вдову лучше, чем ты. 

— Спасибо, любовь моя, — ответил польщённый мистер Вудхоуп. 

Мягкое кресло, изменчивый свет огня, горячий чай и аромат булочек с ванилью — все эти привычные, полные умеренной приятности ощущения заставили Софронию позабыть причудливые пейзажи Страны фей, и вскоре она полностью погрузилась в размышления о предстоящих приготовлениях к деревенской ярмарке. 

И только один вопрос отвлекал её от этого важного дела: вправду ли Зелёный Мох теперь триста лет не будет мыть бороду?


End file.
